1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facilitating and/or providing benefits to employees and retirees. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented system and method for configuring, optimizing, managing and tracking alternative funding of employee and retiree benefits and benefit plans.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, employers have provided benefits to employees and retirees and have paid for these benefits using employer's funds. More recently, benefits, including medical costs, have become very expensive and as a result, employers have scaled their benefit offerings and, in some cases, insisted that the employees pay a portion of the cost for these benefits. Some corporations have also required that employees rely entirely on self funded retirement.
Additionally, commonly accepted accounting practices have essentially forced employers to reflect these benefits to employees and retirees as liabilities on corporate financial statements.
This trend has put a substantial strain on employers, on employees and their families, and on retirees and their families that were promised benefits after retirement. Employers appear to carry costly liabilities and employees are having to pay more for fewer services. Accordingly, a system is needed to assist employers in controlling the cost of their programs and to ensure that employers are financially able to provide the maximum affordable benefits to employees and retirees and that the employees and retirees get an appropriate level of benefits.